Akatsuki in a Mansion
by Silent Slytherin in the Shadow
Summary: You interested in a thrilling Akatsuki fan-fic? Read, "Akatsuki in a mansion," for suspenseful thrills, and chills. Will they survive a force greater than they are? find out in, "Akatsuki in a mansion". scary moments, and strong language. Thanx to Hidan
1. Chapter 1

FIRST: I don't need to tell you that I am not Kishimoto; nor do I claim myself to be... I think that sums up the disclaimer.

This is my first one shot on a Akatsuki fan-fic. Don't worry, there is no sexual material, or anything that most people would do with a Akatsuki fan-fic. This was only meant for fun :)

* * *

It was about a week ago our Leader signed up a lease to a nice secluded place up in the mountains off the map for a well hidden hide-out. It was a building that all of us have never seen before. The style was not our native one but elaborate and ominous by it's aged beauty.

"Well it is in a scenes… Art," Deidara exclaimed with an optimistic sarcasm. Sasori could see right through that and pushed Deidara further too just admit he did not like it, "Why don't you just come out with it? I don't see why we have to travel out of our way just to be here in this rundown ruin of a place." I have noticed Sasori has been nerves since the leader called the meeting to announce this big change.

The place was more British, or European style then how all of us grew up in a Japanese like styled era. Our surrounding was dramatically changed so it seemed natural to me that we all would seem uncomfortable about the place.

"This place just fucking gives me the creeps." Hidan whined with displeasure, and like wise Kakuzu would state some argument back, but this time he agreed. "Hidan's got a point… I don't like the feel of this place in the least." We all looked back at him including Hidan at the amazement of his agreeing with him. However, Hidan kept quiet which to me gave me a message that this was going to be different.

Kisame was just as mute as Itachi was, and Kisame was looking just as emo, and grumpy as Itachi; which was just as strange as Kakuzu agreeing with Hidan, and Hidans mute.

"The air is so dry. Is that normal at this latitude?" Kisame groaned. Itachi was as still as a statue but you could just make out his eyes moving; meaning he was scanning the place for anything that would answer Kisame. "Not only that; there is not one sign of life in the wilderness that surrounds this place." Itachi somewhat whispered in his monotone smooth voice. It was very quiet but we all heard.

"What about you Sai-Rin –un. You haven't said one word since we came here, and now you are not nagging that loud mouth of yours-hm." Snapped by his rude gesture towards me I spit out I had nothing to say. I was not going to say anything due to my opinions just going to make this place worse off then we think it would be. However, he pressed on annoyingly until I said something, and just came out with it, "I think this place is haunted." They all looked at me with blank but surly scared looks like they just could not believe what I just said.

"Nice work Deidara you brat! Why did you have to do that?!" Sasori snapped at him.

"WHAT?! She is the only one who has stared at the place with out blinking, and we all said something about it but her-hm" Deidara defending his pride.

"Well you knew full, and well her opinion was not going to help, and was not good." Sasori continuing his scolding towards Deidara.

"I had no idea!-UN"

"I don't believe you. You always find some way to push her buttons, and sometimes I think you try." Sasori made a stand at the end of that sentence to say it stops now.

" All I did was ask her what she thou-"

"SHUT-UP YOU BRAT! I don't debate with brats" Sasori was now permanently agitated and it was not going to ware off.

For the Akatsuki it was pretty strange to think something would scare them but this was more evil than they were. Something supernatural was already tormenting us just before we got on the footsteps of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Reluctantly we approached the door to the place and Sasori pulled out the key to unlock the door and let us all in. The door was heavy but we could move it. As we all got in Kisame saw a switch of some kind and bravely took the initiative to flip it. The lights came on to reveal a great hall with closed doors and a Y shaped stairway leading to two different directions on the next level.

"Well the place is a lot more inviting than the outside." I shrugged with a taste of positive influence. Sasori did not move or say anything. He seemed to be in his own world trying to phase out the feeling of not wanting to be here, and not let us know how much of a bad feeling he got off this place.

Kisame perked up for the humidity was a bit more thick&damp than it was outside, but it had a strange smell. Itachi lightly covered his mouth, and nose whispering, "what is that smell?" a voice rang out saying the same thing and we all tried to rub it off as an echo. Itachi had another thought about that and snapped in his defensive voice, "MONGEKYOSHARINGON!" And scanned the surrounding of the place and detected nothing. We were the only ones here… We hoped.

Deidara sighed, and said with satisfaction, "well! There is only one thing left to do… I GET THE BIG ROOM!!" Childishly he dashed towards the stairs as I ripped another cloak and flew to the next level choosing the right side before Deidara did. Just as we tumbled into each other fighting to get ahead Sasori shouted, "GET BACK DOWN HERE YOU TWO!!" His voice was loud and demanding that we had to comply. Not only that it echoed in unison making his voice boom more louder than Deidara's so called, '_art _'

Sasori did not look mad but he looked not pleased either. He pulled out an envelope and inside was a map of the foundation. "The Leader already set us up in rooms, and he will be here as soon as he can."

Just then the floor began to rumble in an isolated spot and burst open with a Venus flytrap like plant head, and we calmed down. "Oh it's only you Zetzu." I smiled at the thing with relief. Zetzu partly opened his trap, and his white side spoke, "I hope we don't get comfortable here because there is no food for us here, and we will be afraid that-" "-_we will have to eat you all_."

"ZETZU! Don't make this any worse for us!" Kakuzu bellowed to him. "_What are you going to do about it? _" His dark side spated at Kakuzu. Kakuzu had nothing to say back for Zetzu's yellow eyes glowed with hungry anticipation. "It has been a long travel for us, and we are hungry." Sasori sighed and suggested something other than human flesh to eat. "Go see what the Leader left us in the kitchen." They both grown in a macabre like sound and strode off.

"I hate to say it but Zetzu scars me more than this place-un" Deidara shivered. "scaredy cat," Hidan got to him before I did and smirked at him. Deidara turned his head to Hidan and exclaimed, "wasn't it you who first gave the idea that you were scared of this place?!" Hidan laughed amusingly and smiled at Deidara cooing, "Just because I said something does not mean that I am scared. All we need is to prey to Jashin for his protection, and mercy."

"HO HO HO! Have you not even though about what you just said there Hidan?" Kakuzu barked at him to get his attention off of the kid. "What? What the fuck did I say?" Kakuzu looked at him like he was stupid. "What? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?" Hidan shrugged and tried to get Kakuzu to say something because he was agitating him.

"Well first you said, 'This place just fucking gives me the creeps '

then you said to Deidara, 'scaredy cat,=

Just because I said something does not mean that I am scared.=

All we need is to prey to Jashin for his protection and mercy.='

Isn't that a bit stupid? You put on an ass hole like brave image then leave off with needing to prey for protection?! You are scared!"

"I most certainly am fucking NOT!"

Now Hidan and Kakuzu went into a verbal fight till Sasori boomed at them as he did with me and Deidara. "I just want us to find our rooms, and get to dinner, and be done with this introduction to this place!" Sasori marched to the stares and looked back and said, "Well COME ON!"

As we all followed Sasori; Deidara, and I trailed behind a bit and Deidara whispered to me saying, "I think danna is more uncomfortable with this place than all of us."

I looked at him nervously and nodded. The corridors were long, narrow, and eerie. Sasori stopped at two single bedrooms next door to each other and said that according to the Leader the one on the left was mine while the right was Deidara's. The bigger door across from them was Sasori's. Sasori just wanted to be done with this and handed the map to Kisame and left it to him to lead. Sasori went in the bedroom, and slammed the door shut.

Kisame got the idea and gestured his head for them to follow while Deidara, and me took refuge in our new room. I looked in there and it was too dark to see so I moved my hand on the wall to find the switch and there was none. So I had to venture into the unsettling darkness and hunt for it. I gulped, took a breath and went in. I left the door wide open to let in some light. I crept further and further in until I felt a thin chain dangling and almost screamed. I was about to pull it till the door shut leaving me in the total darkness. Frighten stiff I tried to reach for the chain again and when I found it I felt a hand on my shoulder and nearly fainted but cried out and the light went on and it was only Deidara.

"What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be in your room?" I looked at him as he told me he could not find the switch to his room. I got up and said, "It's probably in the middle of the room like mine." Without asking he jumped on my bed and sat there saying he does not like the smell of his room. "What kind of smell is it?" I asked, "The same dead damp smell Itachi smelt earlier."

I looked at him and walked out of my room and he followed. I marched right in and there was no smell there. I walked into the dark and I found the same like chain hanging from the ceiling. I pulled it for him while he just stood on the threshold of the room and I told him I smelt nothing. He came in and had a bewildered look like he couldn't believe it was gone now just like that. I went back to my room closing the door behind me leaving him and saw my door closed and said wondering, "I don't remember Deidara or me closing that door." I opened it back up and now I smelt that stink now. It was so potent that it made me sick. I bulged out of there due to the deadly stench and went to Deidara's room saying now it was in my room.

"Deidara…"

"What?" he stared back at me.

"What is going on with this place?... Is it… Really… Haunted?"

After Deidara was silent for a while and did not say anything I went back to my room unwillingly, and when I got in the smell was gone.  
After we all settled in to our room we met in the dinning room about to eat when we saw Zetzu leave feeling satisfied. Zetzu had eaten half of the stoke of raw meat and poultry. Itachi, Kisame and me made the food and we tried our best but the food was foreign to us. As everyone sat to eat we noticed Sasori was not at the table. Just before I quickly finished my dinner and made a plate with a bit of everything we had for him each of us exchanged a word about a strange smell we all experienced in our rooms coming and going. Deidara said it started with his room then on to Sai-Rin's, and told them I asked him if the place was haunted and they all laughed at me. Degraded once again by Deidara's ass hole ways I then just got up and took the plate of food to Sasori's room. The door was already ajar but I still politely knocked and let myself in.

"I have dinner for you…"  
Sasori did not turn but just stood there sitting on the bed with his back to me.  
"Danna?" I walked up to him and just when I was close enough to him he lashed out sending the food to the floor and barked at me saying, "You stupid siren! I am a fucking puppet! I DON'T EAT!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN HERE GET OUT!" I stumbled out of the room and the door shut by itself and I headed to the stairs and Deidara was in a bad mood too now and lashed at me as well. He just said basically the same thing Sasori said and I just ran to my room and just stayed there the rest of the night. If Sasori wasn't bad enough Deidara is in a bad mood and that is just what I did not need was a Mad artist/Bomb terrorist all moody and testy. Being next door to him just turned my terror into Schizoform like dread. I could hear Deidara, and Sasori verbally fighting with each other and just made a point to not leave this room for the rest of the night.

By the time it was late I fell asleep in my royal bed and just drifted away from my petty fears.

The next morning I woke up seeing Deidara looking desperate for me to get out of bed. I was still groggy and had a hard time doing so but I asked, "what is wrong?" And Deidara said all worked up, "hurry we have to put him together!"

"What do you mean?!"

I got up and out and followed Deidara to Sasori's room and everywhere was pieces of him. Kakuzu examined the parts and the head and said that there was nothing we could do, and that Sasori was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

"I knew it! I fucking knew there was something wrong with this place!" Hidan cried out now starting to act like poor Sasori did just before we came here.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Kakuzu snapped at Hidan in confusion. "I think we should just fucking leave this place! The Leader still isn't here and my gut feeling tells me were being set up." Hidan whined with fear. Kakuzu just looked at him before turning away and shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm sorry Deidara. The heart is destroyed, and there is nothing further I can do." Kakuzu sympathetically cooed over Deidara's shoulder.

Deidara sat on his knees lightly rocking, and picking up the pieces of Sasori trying to reattach them. It just was so pitiful, and depressing watching him do that. I turned around to look at something else and slowly walked out of the room. I stood in the hall for a second till I looked over to the right of me and saw Kisame, and Itachi talking about something. I assumed it had to do with the event that just took place. Itachi seemed more serious yet his body language was more animated compared to Kisame's. I could not hear them at all but I caught Kisame's voice piping up saying that Sasori just probably committed suicide. Little by little it just seemed Itachi's emotional void was failing and he just had a look on his face that just seemed so out of character for him.

There was nothing I could do since everyone is busy arguing with their partner, and Deidara is busy in the depth of despair for the loss of Sasori. What could I do?! I just quietly sneaked towards the stairs so as not to be dragged into the others despair and devastation. I crept down the stairs and dashed to the living room on the other side of the Hall. As I plopped down in a sofa I was startled by Zetzu lounging in the large potted plants. He was hidden very well there. The white side began to speak, "Do you think there is really something wrong with this place?" Just as I thought about it before I could answer back his darkside replied, "_I doubt there is, I think Sasori got so deep in displeasure that he just decided to fall apart literally._" That was when I realized Zetzu was not talking to me. Zetzu was busy talking to his counterpart.

I was still a bit groggy from when Deidara woke me up so I just laid on the sofa and watched the fireplace fire just dance with those lazy Laurence's in my tired eyes. As I faded off still with my eyes open; within an instant the fire burst with an image of a face and I jerked up. Startled by what I might have seen I felt I should tell someone, and called over to Zetzu, but he was no longer there. I just laid my head back down looking back into the fire. It was only an optical illusion I told myself trying to relax.

In due time I fell asleep and had a dream of seeing Sasori standing in front of me talking to me but I could not hear what he was saying. I watched him without moving or blinking until he said something like, "die… good… kill." I was in a blank minded daze and just looked at him. This went on for a while until I was woken up.

Zetzu looked down at me from below his nose and asked when Breakfast was going to be ready? I told him I cooked last night so it was either Kakuzu, or Deidara's turn. Zetzu did not seem satisfied with my rebellious answer on refusing to make him something that he just looked at me as if to torture me with his stare. "I told you it is not my turn go bug the others about it!" As I lay back down he said he already did and no one would do it. Sighing with not wanting to get up and work I still did and asked first what he wanted. He shrugged and said make anything.

As I was in the kitchen I figured that I might as well make everybody something since they all are going to be hungry smelling the food. I looked in the freezer and tried to think what to make. I put on bacon, sausage and there were some eggs and ingredients to make surimi; the Pollock, Hake, was shredded in frozen Tupperware, and few other variations of fish. I also found shark fin soup seasoning, "Kisame really does not need to know." I also found some crab meat to flavor it all. Therefore, I thought I would make some Bakudan for Deidara just to get him out of his depressive state. He never turns that down. While finding a free spot to make that with a blender while I cooked something else that looked like cooked batter all flatten and gold… What ever the hell it was I was just was doing what the book told me, and made as much as I could. I brought it out to the dinning room and only saw Zetzu. "Where are the others?" in unison both sides said they are still busy frightening over what happened. This was getting stupid that I bulged out of there and screamed food was ready up the stairs. I saw Kisame, and Kakuzu come down and I asked what about Hidan, Deidara, and Itachi? Kisame said Itachi just went off somewhere with Hidan and Deidara was in his room. I past them on the way up stairs and knocked on Deidara's door, and announced breakfast was made. There was no answer so I told him I made fresh Bakudan. I heard him come to the door so I just headed down the stairs and he followed. Deidara did eat but he was still heavy with disbelief of Sasori being gone. Afterwards he was a bit more happy but not himself.

We all managed to get through the day, and just sat in the living room being quiet and did basically nothing. We thought it best to say no more about what happened. Kakuzu fiddled with his fingers and talked of his money and wondering if we should find another place because being in such a massive house it would be too expensive to keep it up. Hidan just wanted to agree to look else where, and ditch the Leader's plan of being here. We all grew more and more quiet as the noon turned to evening. None of us were hungry but Zetzu; none of us were in the mood to make something.

Zetzu came back and just took his place in the terrarium; a sealed glass container used for growing ornamental plants that require a high level of humidity by the window. The fire was too dry for him. Kisame kept drinking bottle after bottle of water because the humidity was too dry for him as well. Itachi got up and took the poker to adjust the logs in the fire and stood there and all was so quiet and still until we heard a bump upstairs like a door slamming. It startled us and we all looked at each other and knew all of us were in the living room and a tiny bit of fear grew in us. None of us moved for a few minute and so silently we heard dragging footsteps walk over the ceiling above us… We held so still in fear if we move the entity's attention would be drawn to us. We did not know if it was demonic or mundane. We still did not want to know or find out. We all had our eyes to the ceiling while Itachi downcast his eyes worried by what kind of chakra he would see. When it all stopped Hidan whispered, "All in favor of us leaving now raise your hand." We all did and together we crept out quietly into the great hall, and to the door that led outside.

Kisame reached for the door, and just as he began to turn the handle a great crash of thunder boomed with the intense flash of lightning. And the power went out. Above us we heard the pounding of hail and rain. Disappointed we just thought we should all turn in for the night and leave first thing tomorrow. A bit scared to be alone in our rooms we went two by two to each others rooms, and got the bedding out and shared a room for the security alone. I helped Deidara get his bedding into my room and on the couch in there. I put on a fire because it was getting cold. Just now I realized since this morning Deidara has not made one sound. He laid on the couch and fell right to sleep. I got in my bed and looked over at him and thought about how strange it was that just a little spook could get people like us; the Akatsuki; an evil group of the worst villains so scared. There was something here a lot more stronger than us, and more evil… If it were possible.


	4. Chapter 4

As I slept Sasori came to my vision again while dreaming, and had me get up and follow him. As I followed the surroundings seem to go from indoors, to outdoors. I still followed till we reached a clearing; a glade, and Sasori pointed out over at a big Cypress where there seemed to be someone there. I looked for what seemed like a little while before I could just make out the person was Kakuzu frantically digging for something or was going to bury something. I saw him throw the shovel aside, and he took his favorite suitcase of all the big time cash he had ever owned, and tossed it in the hole to buried it. I looked over to the Sasori's ghost and asked why is he doing that? But just as I looked over to where he was suppose to be he was gone. I looked over to Kakuzu again and he made a body turnaround like he felt he was being watched and called out, "who is there?! Who ever you are you can't have it!" Just after he said that the wind blew fiercely and it got so strong I could not stand up. The wind seemed to be coming from everywhere. I heard him scream just as I was awoken by another loud sound.

Early in the morning before the sun raised Deidara, and me were awoken by a loud crashing and slashing sound. Wondering if we should get up or not we still slowly and quietly crept to the door to open it just a bit and heard Hidan forcefully hitting something with his Scythe.

"OPEN gawd dammit open you fucking door! OPEN! LET ME OUT OF THIS HELL PLACE!" We were not the only ones up because Itachi, and Kisame came down the hall to find out what Hidan was doing to the front door. As we all stood at the top of the stairs we watched as Hidan frantically tried to beat the door open. Scared to approach an immortal Jashiner we kept our distance. We just had to do something so Kisame being the strongest of us bravely stepped down the stairs and called to Hidan. Hidan heed no attention to him so Kisame walked right up to him and just plainly asked what he was trying to do. Hidan stopped swinging his scythe and looked at Kisame and to our surprise he was tearful. We all walked down to surround Hidan and try to get out what his problem was.

We walked him to the living room and Zetzu as sound asleep in the terrarium. I went to get Hidan a glass of water and as he drank it down he was able to calm down and talk. "He is gone. All he told me was he was going to the bathroom but a vision told me something else." They looked at him like he did not know what he was talking about so I voluntarily asked, "A vision? You also had a vision of Kakuzu?" Just then they; including Hidan all looked at me and Deidara spoke saying, "Un- I dreamed that he ran away from here-hm." Itachi smoothly concluded that he dreamed that Kakuzu just walked down the halls of this place in a trance. Right then Kisame came out with his vision, "I saw Kakuzu fearfully packing something and just ran till he was out of sight." Then I told them mine but without the money, and the wind part. Just that he was burying something. Itachi put a fire on and just as we all sat around Hidan we discussed about why the house has trapped us here. Hidan said he tried every place you could get out and the windows were unbreakable. We then felt the claustrophobia of being trapped in a haunted prison that this place was.

"The Leader still hasn't come to this place yet." Itachi assured us with the obvious as to just mean that the Leader put us here for a reason. "Itachi, why did you have to do that?!" Kisame asked. "Because it just seems weird to us that he still is not here, and this place is so far away from where we came and the house itself just seems to be alive with punishers." I now grew scared that I clutched onto Kisame, and Deidara without realizing it. Hidan was staring into the abyss of loss and Deidara just looked at the fire as if to tell himself everything is going to be alright, till he jumped up with an idea. He got up and grabbed his clay sack he left on the coffee table just last night and went over to the door with it to shove it little by little into the lock and keyholes of the door and blast it as hard as his explosives could do. He tried all of his Jutsu's that would work till he was almost out. Now it was clear that this place had all of us trapped. The only chance left was to self explode, and we would not allow him. "We want to get out of here alive ya know!" Kisame yelled at him. "I just want to get out of here and find Sasuke." Itachi groaned. I tried the light switch and the power was still out. That did not matter much since the daylight will be here soon.

By 10:00am the sky was still pretty dark but not total. The weather was still pretty bad but this time the wind was blowing hard. The wind every so often would whistle down the chimney's floo. We decided to stay together and remain in each others sight. If we had to go somewhere including the bathroom we would follow and kept the door ajar to make sure what ever was taunting, and haunting us did not take another of us. This died out very soon realizing how stupid this was for us, "THE AKATSUKI!" Afraid of some mean ghost or what ever it was. We just grew angry; not at each other but at the situation. We had to be the brave ones we thought of ourselves, and deal with it with pride and dignity. I looked out the window and it seemed that while at this latitude the clouds seemed to be ground level and that made the weather even stronger. Even thought there was nothing to see I still looked until a piece of thread passed the window followed by many others. I looked not knowing that Hidan was curious about what I was looking at and I did not notice him behind me till he whipped the curtains open and I jumped while he looked out with disbelief and knew who those threads belonged to.

"Oh my Jashin IT IS KAKUZU!" The rest went to the window and watched strands of that stuff fly around and were over come with the realization that this thing was out to kill all of us. We all solemnly watched as the remains of our lost comrade fly in the wind. We looked at each other and realized Hidan was not there. Just to be sure we looked around the room and he wasn't in the room with us. All we thought of was that Hidan ran to his bedroom and we dashed up there to check on him.

As we finally reached the door we heard crying, and begging for mercy, and protection and realized Hidan was frantically praying for Jashin's help. As I saw the rest of us just stand there I leaned over to peak through the keyhole and saw Hidan kneeling and with one hand grasps the pendant of Jashin close to his heart, and hold out his other hand religiously reaching out to his God. "One by one we fall into madness and it is over." Itachi whispered softly but sinisterly. It brought a cold chill through my bloodstream while watching Hidan, and hearing Itachi say that. Kisame, and Deidara just stood behind me silently and since there was nothing we could do; since Hidan locked his door we just departed to let our poor soul of a partner to go about with his ritual.

The day quickly turned into night as it seemed the time just flew by. We were all silent and it grew so quiet except for Hidan's continues prayer lightly and almost silently reached us clear on the other side of the house. Even though he was so far from us the house grew so quiet that we could make out his crying. Zetzu seemed to still be asleep; heck he was asleep all day! He was just a white elephant to us now but we let him be. No word or exchange of glances passed by us. We all seemed to be just gazing into the flames and not do anything. It was like we all had given up just because we realized there was no escape, we just gave up.

Finally the clock struck 8:00pm and we all just got up one by one to go to our rooms. Deidara left before I did and then Kisame and I was left alone. By 8:30 I got up and went to my room. As I put the fire on in the dark; my eyes have adjusted by then; I saw that Deidara had taken his bedding and went back to his room. The mournful woe's of Hidan was still continuing. But I just let it go and got in bed thinking that maybe Jashin will protect us. Even thought he is evil himself he may have mercy on Hidan and share his protection with all the rest of us. I could not believe what I was thinking. I did not even believe in Jashin! I was an Atheist compared to Hidan and I thought back on when he scolded me saying, "Devine judgment awaits Heathens like you." I sighed and just let it go and fell right to sleep.

Just for no reason at all I woke up almost relived and at peace. The air was more peaceful, quiet and very light. Something was lifted off this place. Did Hidan exercise this place? Did Jashin really come to all our aid? I smiled and breathed in and out with such great relief till I was really awoken and fell back into the fear and feverish dread at the sound of an earsplitting scream that pierced the night and I shot right up. Was that who I think it was? HIDAN!? Was it possible? Was it really possible to think… I listen some more but no one seemed to be awakened. Was it the Ghost? Could it really be a ghost?! NO IT WAS HIDAN! But he was immortal and nothing could kill him. I looked over at the clock and could make out the position of the hands and could tell it was 3:00 in the morning. I lay back down since it all seemed to stop, but I could not sleep while thinking of Hidan. Slowly I grew more fearful of not knowing what that was and began to cry. NO, NO I told myself that will only give it power if I submit to it. I stayed there awake unable to sleep when I began to hear footsteps. They got closer and closer to my door. It was the same kind of steps that we all heard that one night. I hid under the covers just for the thought of it while being so scared it just seemed that this nightmare will never end. Luckily it passed my door and went down stairs. They continued until I could not hear them anymore. I lay there the rest of the night awake until the sun rose… If it ever did anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time it was 9:00am it still was dark and gloomy outside. The day light was so dim through the dark clouds that hovered around the place. I just remained laying there until I heard at least heard someone get up. By the time it was close to noon I still heard no sound, and the daylight seemed to get no brighter.

Finally I just got up, and walked out of my room. The place was so quiet and still. I ventured to the other side of the hall where Hidan's room was and dared to peek through the key hole. I saw not a single sign of Hidan being in there. I was half tempted to go in there and fully look around but something held me in fear. I wiggled the door handle but the door was still locked. As I stood there I was frightened out of my wits when I heard a voice behind me and turned to find Itachi was standing there.

"It is no use even going in there; you won't find anything of Hidan." Itachi said smoothly. I just looked at him and sighed. "Well… who all is left?" I asked Itachi, and he just replied, "You, me, Kisame, and Deidara, then Zetzu." With nothing more to say he turned on his heels and walked away. All I could do was either go to my room and do nothing or go check on everyone else. As I reached my room I heard a voice demandingly yell up the stairs, "_When are we going to eat_?!" It was Zetzu. I slowly walked to the top of the stairs and just glared at him, "While you were sleeping almost half of our members disappeared, and we are just in constant fear for our well being while your all safely tucked away in your terrarium sanctuary, AND YOU JUST CASUALLY DEMAND WE BRING YOU FOOD LIKE ALL THIS WAS JUST A DREAM!!! I am done being yours and everyone's cook! IF YOU WANT SOMETHING GET IT YOURSELF!!" I turned angrily and stomped on the way to my room when I physically ran right into Deidara, and just was to mad to say excuse me so I just nudged him to the side and slammed the door before he was about to ask the same question Zetzu asked. He looked down the stairs at Zetzu asking what happened and Zetzu just said, "We don't know- _Just don't ask about food_." Kisame came out wondering what that yelling was all about and Deidara said, "I don't know-un. All I know is Sasi-Rin does not want food."

"Well who is going to cook it?"

I burst out my head from the door and yelled, "IT WAS MY TURN ALL THE TIME!! AND HIDAN, AND KAKUZU WAS SUPOSE TO DO IT BUT THEY NEVER DID THEIR SHARE! THEREFORE, IT'S GOING TO HAVE TO BE SOMEONE ELSE!" I went back in locking the door refusing to do the cooking.

"I really hate it when she is like this-un" Deidara groaned.

"Well who is going to do it? I don't know or feel like cooking." Kisame complained.

"We don't even know how to cook- _so that counts us out_." Zetzu finished before walking away taking his seat at the table to wait for the food. "Well then I guess it will be me, and Deidara." Itachi sighed with a shrug. Deidara did not like Itachi but he did not say anymore and just decided to just go with the idea of Itachi, and him cooking today.

When the food was ready I came down and sat on the table and just stared at the brunt slimy disgusting stuff that lay in front of me while I caught Itachi saying, "Well at least we tried."

"What in the name all that is gross is this stuff?" Kisame complained. He was starting to sound like Hidan, but without the swearing.

"It was all we could do-un. We had no idea how to cook the eggs or bacon… Or at least that's what I thought it was." Zetzu picked at it and sniffed it. "It smells like something dead… _We like that_… We guess." And took a bite and spat it back out, "WHAT THE HELL?! THERE IS VEGGIES IN THIS! _We thought that was rotten meat_."

I did not look up at them once. I just looked at it and made my decision that I was not going to eat it and pushed my plate away from me.

"OH NO YOU DON'T-un. Itachi and I worked hard on this meal, and you are the only one among us who knows how to cook and you refused-un. You need to learn the consequences of this-hm.!" Deidara snapped at me.

"Give her a break Deidara. She has slaved for us and we gave her no break or thanks in the least." Kisame trying to just tell Deidara to lay off.

"NO!" Itachi's eyes burning a dangerous scarlet, "I think she should at least eat and swallow one bite. She is the female of the group here, and it is her responsibility to do this kind of work for us."

Itachi walked up behind me and told Deidara to help him. I shot up about to run away but Deidara was quick to grab me hard and hold me down while Itachi took the odd thing to him (a fork) and used it to pick up a piece of the stuff with one hand and try to force my mouth open with the other while I fought hard to escape. I kicked and spat at Deidara while he used all his strength and weight to hold me and Itachi brought the fork to my face and I clamped my mouth tightly shut. "Zetzu… Hold her nose for us." Itachi asked and Zetzu was happy to comply. I gasped for air and Itachi shoved it in my mouth and held my mouth shut until I swallowed it. For a second or two I ingested it and made a repulsive statement about how bad it was. "Now I am happy-un!" Deidara sat back down and they all looked at me.

"Now how about making us some real food dear." Zetzu demanded.

I got up and marched out the dinning room into the great hall. "The kitchen is on the other side of the room ya know." Zetzu called to me. I ignored and marched up the stairs feeling dejected and violated. Deidara came out of the dinning room yelling at me to make them food. I ignored and went to my room and locked the door tightly.

For the past half hour I had that gross taste in my mouth but it went away. However, my stomach was hurting either from hunger or the bad grog Itachi, and Deidara made. I did not want to leave for this room for the rest of the day because I was afraid if I left I would get beaten by Deidara for ignoring him and left him hungry or be tortured by Itachi. I just made up my mind to stay right where I was. Today seemed to take forever! My stomach growled constantly all day and I had sharp cold pains in it. I was a female so therefore I could handle it. Women were always strong in hunger. This was nothing to how my mom would punish me if I did not win her any money in a show. I thought back of my past just to find a way to ignore the hunger, and without knowing it the time went faster and I fell asleep.

I dreamed about the good times I did have with my family, and I started to dream deeper till it was so real and I was with Kimimaro. Oh how I missed him. I dreamed we were together always. Until it tuned sad and he got sick, and I got depressed and worried for him. I wanted to stay to be by his side, but that mean old Kabuto would shoo me away and said I was a burden, and he needed to attend to Kimimaro. I stood there as the scene just drifted out into the distance. I reached out to try and touch him but was embraced by a giant snake and it seduced me so it could bite me like a vampire. Just before it touched me I awoke to a thunderous earthquake that was so loud it seemed the sound itself shook the house with its might. At first I really thought it was an earthquake until I guessed something else.

After it all stopped I listened for further sounds or maybe an after shock. After just sitting there on my bed nothing happened. The sound was so instantly broken by the sound of running feet coming to my door. As my heart beated so fast who ever it was banged on the door to ask if I was alright. I was so scared at first that I could not speak but it hammered on the door again but this time it was on Deidara's room. Then I heard Itachi saying that he sensed no chakra in Deidara's room. As I heard that I knew it meant that that sound was Deidara. But he couldn't have blown up or the house would have gone too. Kisame bumped the door with his weight to force Deidara's door open and I listened as they walked in. I pressed my ear to the wall and heard Kisame gasp and asked what that horrid smell was? Itachi saying his sack of clay was still there but no sign of Deidara. Itachi just said right afterwards, "Let's just get out of here!" As they walked away Itachi said that he was fed up and was going to walk around the house a bit and use his Sharingan and find that entity. Kisame grunted something I could not hear but no more was said. It was midnight and all just went quiet.

By the few hours while I just lightly drifted in and out of sleep I could hear Itachi alone sneaking around the place. I began to smell that smell again but it was so faint that I knew it was not close. I fully fell back to sleep and dreamt no more.


	6. Chapter 6

After getting some real sleep I heard a repeated light banging but it wasn't threatening so I got up to see what it was. When I stepped out of my room; a cold draft blew by. As I looked towards the stairs I saw Kisame solemnly looking down the stairs at something so I went to see. To my amazement the front door was open! It was being moved by the wind that blew by. As I looked out the sun was shining but it did nothing to brighten our spirits. I looked over at Kisame till he then looked at me and I asked, "Where is Itachi?" He looked back at the door slowly and said, "He ran away; escaped I think… I don't know." He seemed lost in disbelief. I watched the door with him for a while until I just decided to step down the stairs and close it. Kisame looked at me wondering why I did that and I just said, "I don't want the heat getting out."

Kisame and I spent the next few hours in the living room sitting on the sofa. We did not exchange words because it would only pass the time bring us closer to the time it was either one of our turns. Zetzu woke up about at noon and he stood outside of the terrarium and had a wide eyed stock stare seeing just me, and Kisame. We still all kept quiet. Zetzu was sitting on the other side of the sofa looking into the abyss of hopelessness just as we were. The sun brightly seeped now in the room but we heed no attention to it for it would just distract our attention from realizing our fate. Zetzu however walked to the window and open the shades because what little sunlight he had earlier he was craving for it. He sat back down with us and fiddled with his black and white fingers. By mid noon he sighed and broke our silence asking, "What made us join the Akatsuki anyway? I joined because Sir Leader found me as an adolescent, and took me in as a member who keeps others in the Akatsuki from being found and captured by the ANBU black OPS. I basically was always hungry so he offered me the bodies of the dead ones for me to eat up all traces of them all to protect the Organization, and any further clues that would lead them to us. I have a collection of their rings, and cloaks which I don't eat."

"I joined just because after the failed Mizukage assassination I was a rouge ninja and had nowhere to go, and surprisingly I grew weary and needed a hide out. I lost contact with my partner Zabuza, and never heard of him again. Itachi told me just about the same thing and joined for the same reason I did. Only he did not fail an assignation like I did. I am not a murderer. I am a failure. I don't deserve to die."

After they were done they looked at me expecting me to tell them but I really did not have much of a story so I still told them.

":sigh:… I really have no story to tell. All I remember was being told by Kabuto that Orochimaru was waiting to meet me in his headquarters. I reluctantly parted away from my sick friend's bedside to do as I was told. I went in and all went weird like I strayed into a mild nightmare or hypnoses trance. I felt arms around me and fainted… Next thing I knew I was here in the Akatsuki… It has been a while since I could remember much. But now I am here. I don't know why I am here; I am not rouge, I am not strong, and I am not a villain or murderer. I am just a poor little girl that no one wants. No one even likes me here, especially Deidara who I had this one chance to be friends with and I messed it up and we became bitter rivals." I was very silent after that.

The noon turned to late evening dreadfully quickly. Itachi did not return and it was just to clear to even think that the Leader was not going to come. Kisame spoke up saying we should try once again to not leave each others sight. We should just stay in this one place or be in close proximity with each other until we think of a plan to get out of here. We nodded quietly in agreement and just stayed there for the night and slept with each other. The next morning was just as sunny as yesterday and Zetzu had an idea of venturing outside because that will give us all a better chance for escape. We thought it best as well to do so. The door easily let us out and we left.

We walked all the way to the edge of the forest to the path that took us here to begin with. We hiked back in the direction of home, and continued without stopping. The woods were familiar to us only backwards due to going in the opposite direction. We got to a glade; I recognized it from the dream but did not see the Cypress where last I saw Kakuzu. We rest for a bit wondering how far we went. Zetzu halfway submerged himself in the soft rich brown soil and mendorsed at the unbelievably quenching pleasurable feelings the soil gave him, and the suns rays enriching his physical health. Kisame and I left him to his photosynthesizing.

"That terrarium can only do so much I guess." I said to myself but Kisame answered, "It was because of being in that house for so long; that might be why he slept so much because he was so tired." I regretted back from when I yelled at him refusing to give him food. A stream was next to us and Kisame waded in it getting into the same feelings as Zetzu but was not being so dramatic about it. Kisame then removed his cloak, and sat down in it not caring in the least about getting his remaining cloths wet. The air was doing me good so I removed my cloak and transformed spreading my wings stretching out those old stir crazy cramps and flapped them but Zetzu and Kisame told me to stop because I was making too much wind.

After a few hours there we thought it best to continue walking. We continued and thought was saw the road ahead and we knew we were almost home. The hike exhausted us and just as we made it closer to the valley we made a gut sickening discovery. We were back where we started.

"THAT IS IMPOSABLE! We kept going in the opposite direction from this place and was just about to that main road and now we're back here?!?!" Kisame yelled angrily. Zetzu was raging mad and both his dark side and white side screamed with defeat in unison. I was heart brokenly out of the will to move on. I just turned and ran. Kisame calling to me ran after me to just keep from all of us from getting separated. I ran as far as my legs would allow and tumbled over on my face panting and crying from depressing exhaustion. "It's over, IT'S OVER FOR US!" Kisame right behind me was on his knees panting and just looked at me with the same defeat. It was very close to getting dark now and we had to comply with the fact we had to go back in the dreadful mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

As we got to the door and opened it the lights turned on and I jumped and screamed but Kisame held me down telling me the power just might have just restored itself. We went back in the living room and we did not see Zetzu in the terrarium. We did not even think about where he was or if he really was gone. We just abandon those thoughts. Kisame built a fire and I just could not even stand not being able to grab on to him for protection. When he sat next to me I just grabbed him and did not let go. Kisame did not think of removing me but just petted my head to calm me down. We stayed there again that night. Never once did I release my grip from Kisame. Just holding on to him made me feel a bit safe in this deep ocean of Hell. It kept me afloat and from drowning in my fears.

I fell asleep as he did letting the fire continue burning. I had a dreamless sleep and woke up with Kisame still there. He sat up and said he was hungry. I looked over to the terrarium and it was still vacant and left as it was yesterday afternoon. Kisame tried to get up but with me holding on to him he couldn't. However, I refused under any circumstances to let him go, to let him out of my fearful embrace.

"Look, it will be just fine if I just go right there into the kitchen without you holding on to me. You're being silly."

"BEING SILLY?!" I cried, "How is doing this from preventing the previous moments from happening is being silly?!" He looked at me and while still holding on to him I let him up and clinging tight to him while going to the threshold of the kitchen. "You can let go of me now, we will still be in each others sight." I really did not want to but knew I had to. After a moment or two I agreed to release him. I stood there leaning on the frame of the entrance and kept an eye on him. He fiddled around for something until he found some bread and sandwich meat. He opened the drawer with the silverware and he seemed to have stopped moving and continued to stare into the drawer.

"Kisame?" I called to him. He did not move or answer. I called again and asked if everything was alright. He just remained as still as could be and I began to get worried. As I just about took a step closer to him he perfectly raised his body, and looked slowly away from me, and walked in the opposite direction I was at. Immediately I ran to him, but for a strange reason his slow walking seemed to out maneuver my dashing to him. I yelled at him just as I bumped my hip on the drawer and sent it falling but continued to go after him while reaching out just a matter of a centimeter and missed him as he darted around the corner just as I did but in that split instant he was out of sight as I turned the corner as he did practically the same time he was gone… And then… He was gone… Now I was alone. It was my turn next….

* * *

_Alone and scared for her life Sai-Rin cracked and frantically began to run screaming out the names of the lost ones hopping just for one of them to appear or wake up from this long term nightmare that just seemed like it was imposable that this was all happening; that this couldn't be real… But it was. _

_After exhausting herself she ended up back in the kitchen with no hope left in her. She had lost all will and heart to even go one. It was over. While in the kitchen she thought about taking the steak knife and just slit her wrist before what ever took the others did not get her alive. While thinking this she sighed and tried to just rest for a moment till a hand touched her shoulder and she was not startled but relived to think it was either one of them but still she whipped around wither eyes closed and cried, "OH KISAME!" And threw her arms around who ever it was but this thing seemed smaller and leaner than Kisame so she was taped with fear. The relief was again short lived like everything else here. She slowly looked up to see what she was embracing and it was no one she had ever met or seen. His face, if it was even a face was wrapped with a swirl in orange sheened grey. He had one eye and was rapped all in black. Dead with all emotions including fear she slowly let go and took a few steps back. He spoke in a squeaky pipe of a voice saying,_

"_Hi, I'm Tobi; Tobi's a good boy! Wanna be friends?"_

_Sai-Rin looked at this guy as how a child looks to a stranger after being told not to talk to them so she did not but backed even further away until she saw his full figure and in his hand was a very big shiny sharp butcher knife._

_After seeing it she ran away. Anywhere to hide. "Yay Tobi loves hide&seek. Tobi's very good at that game." Running out of the kitchen through the dinning room and past the living room she heard him start counting. She ran up the stairs and into her room and could still hear him loud and clear getting closer to 100 meaning he was going to find her. After frantically wasting her time trying to find a good hiding place she heard with dread in that again squeaky terrifying voice, "ReAdY Or NoT hErE i CoMe." She locked her door and just tried her best to be very quiet._

_It was a matter of seconds before he reached the door and wiggled the handle and went to Deidara's and did the same thing. Until he was further down the hall all the way to Hidan's She heard a crashing and slashing of that knife being swinged around, and large objects being flipped over. _

"_I know you're here! You can't hide!! Tobi is a good boy. Tobi always finishes his job!!" CRASH!!_

_There was only one chance and realizing this guy was beyond her capabilities she had to get out of the house and fly away. While he was on the other side of the house she took the chance and ran out transforming then he dashed towards her and she flew from the top of the stairs and flew as fast as she could until the knife he had was thrown at her and hit her right wing and she fell to the floor. _

_With one wing disabled she had to try the door. She pulled out the knife while this Tobi jumped down the stairs and went towards her. Luckily she got outside and ran. She transformed back to her original form and all she had to do now was run. _

_She ran without stopping no matter how tired she was getting or how much the thorn bushes got in her way; she did not slow down, if she did it would cost her life. She made it to the glade and still did not stop. She went a different rout than what she Kisame and Zetzu took and just beyond a few ferns was that Cypress._

_The thicket around it was dense enough to hide in. As she hid there it was amazing that this Tobi was able to keep up without running or breaking a sweat! She remained so still it would out stealth a rabbit. As she watched him he stopped and looked around. After a moment he past by out of sight._

_Finally she could breath and so she went around the Cypress to dig up Kakuzu's money and steal off with it. Without realizing it something cold and sharp went through her back and was roughly yanked out that she cried in pain and it repeatedly continued to slash at her until she stopped screaming and laid on the ground dead._

"_Mission accomplished." Tobi said to himself now without that voice but a cold mean tone dripping with satisfaction…_

_As Tobi walked away to tell the Leader that he has done his job the lifeless body of Sai-Rin lay over top of the buried treasure of Kakuzu. However, that was not all that was there for a decrypted skeletal hand was curled onto the handle of the suitcase, and around it's shoulders was a brown rotted flytrap. Yes Zetzu had the same vision as Sai-Rin did and was out for that money but the soil Kakuzu buried it in was well protected by poisonous soil that made nothing grow but a tree of the dead._


	8. Chapter 8 Epilogue

Epilogue

Back at the old Akatsuki base lingered a very nervous Akatsuki Leader wondering if he did the right thing. Knowing in the back of his mind what he did was better for his plans. "They have already served their purpose, and will bring trouble if they would have stayed." Whispered an assured Konan to Pein. The base was so quiet without them, and lonely.

Pein still was apprehensive to do what he has done but there is no going back now. The base entrance roared open and in walked Tobi/Madara with news of his completed task, and to take back his place above the minor leader Pein.

"The task is done, and the Akatsuki can rest now."

"Rest by you mean in death." Pein looked at Madara from the shadows.

"No, I was speaking of the Akatsuki is free of the burden of rouge ninjas that would just bring trouble, and attract ANBU blackOP's.

Pein was not moved by Madara's way of reliving him nor was he happy with the answer. Konan remained quiet until her time to speak brought Pein reassurance, and satisfaction of the situation, but she had nothing to say.

Pein sighed, and stood up realizing that he should not argue with Madara. It remained silent for a moment until Pein asked Madara if there are any members of his village that would make up for the lost members since he being the Mizukage was a chance that maybe if he had Kirigakure ninjas that would work for the organization. NO that was asking too much, and besides Madara had already done so much for the Organization.

"How did you do it?" Pein asked with his back turned to Madara.

Madara just looked at him, and chuckled a bit. "It was easier than I thought it would be. Who knew an actual supernaturally disturbed place like that would make it so easy."

" 'An actual supernaturally disturbed place'? You mean to tell me that the place was actually… Haunted?!" Pein now was having a bit difficulty of holding back a laugh. Konan made a little nonbelievers titer.

"I am not joking." Madara stood up with a low reassuring voice. "The property itself is laying on a gapping doorway into Hell. Many entities either mundane or demonic can walk in and out as they please. And so can I"

" 'Mundane, or demonic'?" Pein stopped laughing and looked at him in confusion.

"You really are a child :sigh: STOP REPEATING EVERYTHING I SAY IN QUESTION FORM!" Madara was now angry with Pein.

Pein was not one to step back but he did anyways. Konan was getting fed up of her, and Pein being treated this way that she lashed out rebelliously demanding to have respect until Pein held his arm out blocking her from going for him. "humph! Like I said you really are a child." Konan was furious by now. It was Madara's turn to laugh while he shrugged saying life goes on ya know. He turned away about to leave but not before Konan said, "You didn't answer our question, 'how did you do it'?"

"hm-you seem to be repeating your own questions by now I see. You seemed to not want to know considering I don't waste my time with nonbelievers, good day." He just continued to walk but Pein asked again really sounding interested.

"How did you do it?" He repeated. Madara just looked at them through the eye hole of the mask, and began to tell them.

"I was obligated to be rid of Sasori first considering he over heard our plans before you called the meeting. I gave him a fair good warning not to say anything and to drop the idea of defending himself and the others." Madara started.

"And how did you convince him? Sasori is not one to just let things go and keep a low profile on it. He is good at it mind you but even he has trouble accepting what is to come." Pein asked, and stated.

"I gave him a good glance that just made him both shut up and forget. However, his fear was grater than my abilities to manipulate the mind. Along with that I made an effort to take advantage of that, and see where his heart was to make it easier to dismember him, and kill him. I got Kakuzu's money and next to Sasori; having been in a place like that made it easy to control their minds. I sent demonic voices in his head that made it seem they were after his money and while he was out of the house he could not take it anymore and he slipped to threads." Madara finished.

"He committed suicide?" Konan asked in amusement. Pein could not take it and had to know how he handled a immortal being like Hidan. Madara beat him to the question, "Hidan is on the other side being devoured by demonic beast and has little hope of escape."

Pein was dreading to hear about Deidara but like before Madara beat him at it again," I had the same happen to Deidara as with Hidan. His self exploding bomb made it through the gateway, but only the sound of it was heard here. I suspect that his room reeks of dead decaying bodies, and foul monstrous bowls of the demons that chased him around trying to get a second course after Hidan. But they are dead now… At least Deidara is the only one who died the way he wanted to die." Madara shrugged off the despair in Pein. "Zetsu died in the poisonous soil trying to get at Kakuzu's case of money and Kisame went the same way Hidan, and almost Deidara went, an-"

"-Did you not do any of this yourself?! Did all the entities do all the work for you? WE SENT YOU TO DO A JOB THAT YOU WERE SUPOST TO DO!" Konan lashed out at him.

Madara could have stopped her but let it go thinking it was feminine issues. "I killed Sai-Rin. Is that enough for you?" "What did you do to her?" Konan cried. "I slaughtered her. That's all" Her body and the vulcher's are the 'X' where Kakuzu's money is. Shall we claim it?"

Pein thought for a while, and decided to drop it. The money was to remain where it was. It was well protected.


End file.
